


Зависимость

by fridaypm, soames



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridaypm/pseuds/fridaypm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soames/pseuds/soames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Илья спезназовец-девственник, Наполеон агент ЦРУ и грязный старикашка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зависимость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962970) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



Двое надзирателей, подхватив Наполеона под скованные руки, тащили его по бетонному коридору. Коридор был узким, с низким потолком – и Наполеон пришел к выводу, что они находятся в бывшем бомбоубежище, отныне служившем штабом для организаторов контрабанды цезия в Молдове. Воздух был спертым, пропитанным запахами пота и железа. Гулкое эхо шагов отражалось от старых бетонных стен. 

Охранник, шедший впереди, был русским - седой военный, спокойный и невозмутимый, в серой рубашке и поношенных джинсах, за пояс которых был заткнут пистолет Наполеона. В руках он держал автомат Калашникова. Тот, что шел сзади, был молодым, - видимо из местных, молдаванин, нервный и дерганный. Пот с него лил градом, в руках он неуверенно держал винтовку, а за поясом его брюк был заткнут нож. Именно поэтому Наполеон куда больше боялся, что его по неосторожности убьют выстрелом в спину, чем того, что его осудят и приговорят, и прибытие в камеру стало для него своего рода облегчением.

Дверь в камеру была из чистой стали, с отверстием, запирающимся снаружи. У стены рядом со входом стоял еще один надзиратель, весь подобравшийся при их появлении, - еще один местный, со свежей красноватой татуировкой в форме черепа на шее. Вероятно новичок, которому поручили скучную работу. Он отпер дверь камеры, и старый военный шагнул в сторону, жестом велев Наполеону пройти внутрь.

Наполеон послушно медленно шагнул вперед и сразу же застонал, потому что дерганный охранник сильно толкнул его в плечо. Он тяжело ввалился внутрь, вскрикнув, когда его пихнули вперед, и с размаху рухнул на бок, так, что из легких вышибло весь воздух. Тяжелая стальная дверь, щелкнув, закрылась у него за спиной. 

В дальнем углу слева было крошечное окно для вентиляции, настолько маленькое, что туда не пролезла бы даже человеческая голова, и проникавший оттуда луч света коснулся плеча Наполеона, словно нежный теплый палец. В этом луче вились частички пыли, поблескивая, как капли мелко моросящего дождя. В крошечной бетонной камере воняло так, что резало глаза, смрад шел от грязного металлического унитаза в углу. На стенах в разных местах виднелись черные, засохшие разводы, говорившие о жесткостях, творившихся тут раньше. Пятна были явно не новые. В другой стороне камеры кто-то завозился.

Наполеон медленно сел. Его сокамерник оказался удивительно юным, ему вероятно и двадцати не было. Мускулистый, с длинными руками и ногами, с остриженными коротко, почти наголо, светлыми волосами. Его голубые глаза подозрительно сощурились, а губы вытянулись в тонкую линию. На нем была грязная, в прошлом, вероятно, белая майка и камуфляжные штаны, затвердевшие от засохшей крови на левом бедре. Еще Наполеону почему-то подумалось, что он был, вероятно, самым красивым юношей из всех, что он когда-либо видел, и на секунду он предположил, что контрабандисты приложили его по голове куда сильнее, чем он считал.

Сокамерник медленно осмотрел Наполеона – пыльный, грязный костюм, которому уже ничто не могло помочь, рубашка с вырванной верхней пуговицей, отсутствующий галстук, запонки, дорогие ботинки, теперь покрытые грязью, - и нахмурился:  
\- Ты американский контакт? – тихо спросил он с сильным русским акцентом.

Наполеон, моргнув, начал смеяться:   
\- Вижу, спецназ проявляет нетерпение. Не слишком ли ты молод для спецвойск?

Сокамерник заметно ощетинился и оскалился, как волк:  
– Я из спецназа.

\- И давно ты там, если быть точным? – дразняще ухмыльнулся Наполеон, стараясь говорить потише.

\- Не твое дело.

\- Ладно, успокойся, - сказала Наполеон. Несмотря на обстоятельства, он был доволен. - Я Наполеон.

Парень колебался целую минуту, а затем пробормотал:  
– Илья.

\- Где остальные, Илья?

Хорошенькое личико Ильи заметно помрачнело:   
\- Попали в засаду. Командир был… самоуверен.

\- Излишне самоуверен? – предположил Наполеон в ответ на мрачное замечание Ильи. – Технически мы на одной стороне, солдат. Твоего командира здесь нет. Если ты выскажешь свое мнение, это будет нормально.

\- Только технически. В том смысле, что да, сейчас между нами нет войны, - с негодованием огрызнулся Илья. – Вы, американцы, любите выбирать стороны, как вам нравится, в затем насаждать свои порядки. Говорите, военная стратегия русских ущербна. А потом бомбите больницу в Афганистане.

\- С удовольствием обсудил бы с тобой международную политику, - мягко перебил Наполеон, подавив смешок. – Но мне кажется, нам стоит сосредоточиться на задании, правда?- Очаровательно. Солдат, сияющий, как новенькая монетка, и юный настолько, что впадает в ярость, как только беседа коснется национального вопроса.   
Нахмурившись, Илья посмотрел на Наполеона, будто ожидая подвоха, а затем коротко кивнул.

– Мы должны были получить информацию от источника, которому доверяли. А не стоило доверять – местный контакт был подкуплен. Но тогда мы еще этого не знали. Все произошло вчера утром. Командир решил не ждать тебя, чтобы установить контакт. Отправка цезия могла произойти в любой момент. Мы отправились в разведку. Это оказалась ловушка.

\- Кто-нибудь еще выжил?

\- Нет. Я так не думаю, – на секунду Илья отвел глаза, как будто расстроившись. – Мне повезло. Я смог вернуться. Взрывом меня отбросило назад, и я получил лишь небольшие ранения. Всех, кто не погиб, они добили. – Голос его зазвучал зло и монотонно. Это было хорошим знаком. С гневом Наполеон мог работать. Отчаяние было бы куда неудобнее.

\- Есть идеи, что произошло с грузом? – спросил Наполеон, возможно немного мягче.

\- Нет.

\- Отличная работа, - манерно протянул Наполеон, Илья снова обиженно напрягся.

\- Тебя тоже поймали.

\- Это намеренно.

\- Зачем ты намеренно сделал так, чтобы тебя поймали? – недоверчиво спросил Илья. – Это глупая идея.

\- Чтобы сохранить время, - ответил Наполеон. – Либо так, либо прочесывать всю Молдову в поисках секретных складов контрабандистов из-за того, что мой контакт пропал без вести.

\- Но теперь ты в камере и безоружен.

\- Не совсем. – Наполеон вынул руки из-за спины. Он уже успел избавиться от наручников с помощью булавки, спрятанной в шве рубашки. В руке у него был нож того самого молодого охранника, который он успел вытащить, когда тот пихнул его в камеру. Илья удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом покачал головой.

\- Мы все равно за закрытой дверью.

\- Терпение.

\- И я все-таки думаю, что это глупая идея, - сказал Илья, хоть и улыбнулся слегка, как будто бы поражаясь против своей воли. Улыбка осветила его лицо, смягчила линию челюсти, сделав его на вид еще моложе. Боже, какой он был красивый!

Наполеон вздохнул.

– Чего не сделаешь, чтобы произвести впечатление на красивых людей, - сказал он лукаво и рассмеялся, когда Илья вспыхнул.

\- Если тебе удастся вытащить нас отсюда, имея при себе только этот нож, я и правда буду впечатлен, - уступил он.

\- Такая задача… скажи мне, как выглядит смена охранников?

\- Они менялись один раз прошлой ночью и один раз утром. Я здесь не так долго и пока не знаю, действует ли та же схема постоянно. Утром кормили. С тех пор нет.

\- Ясно.

\- И? – спросил Илья, слишком юный, чтобы суметь спрятать надежду в глазах. – У тебя есть план?

\- Могу я тебя удивить?

От такого ответа он нахмурился:  
\- Они в любой момент могут прийти и убить нас.

\- Зачем? Лучше держать нас в заложниках, чтобы потом шантажировать наши правительства.

\- Груз с цезием может уйти.

\- И что? Даже если они уже заключили сделку, к этому моменту по их следам идут агенты. Ядерная бомба не делается за одну ночь. У нас есть время.

\- Время для чего?

\- Дождаться лучшей возможности, - ухмыльнулся Наполеон. – В армии это называлось «время КГБ». Ранее утро. Лучшее время для атаки.

Илья фыркнул, хотя глаза его заблестели от замаячившей перспективы избавиться от тюремщиков.

– Американцы.

***

Контрабандисты заставили Илью отдать им куртку и бронежилет, и когда свет, лившийся из маленького окошка, потускнел, и начала опускаться темнота, Илью пробрала дрожь. Он приготовился провести еще одну холодную ночь в камере. Американец, Наполеон, делал вид, будто смотрит в окно, но Илья все замечал. Американский контакт был агентом ЦРУ, а Илья достаточно слышал о них от командира.

Наполеон выглядел точно соответственно своей профессии. Он был красив этакой красотой киношных шпионов, - твердая линия челюсти и улыбка, которой мог бы гордиться сам дьявол. Его темные волосы были ухоженными и очень мягкими на вид, а умные глаза лучились весельем и уверенностью в себе. При этом в тюрьме он вел себя совершенно невозмутимо. На вид он был старше Ильи, должно быть, ему было чуть за тридцать. А тело его было настолько мускулистым, что даже отлично скроенный костюм сидел на нем слегка неловко. 

Все в Наполеоне излучало спокойную уверенность. Илье отчаянно хотелось довериться ему, и он ненавидел себя за эту внезапную слабость. Их страны, возможно технически и не воевали, но и друзьями не были: Москва вынужденно разместила в Молдове группу Альфа, небольшой отряд, отделенный от основных сил, направленных в Сирию. 

\- Замерз? – спросил Наполеон, когда Илья провел руками по плечам.

\- Нет.

Наполеон вздохнул. 

– Илья, мы пробудем здесь еще несколько часов, я не настучу на тебя, если на одну ночь ты перестанешь быть супер-человеком. Я и так впечатлен тем, что ты, такой молодой, состоишь в группе Альфа. 

Почувствовав, как вспыхнули щеки, Илья стиснул зубы. Шарм Наполеона сам по себе можно было считать оружием. 

– Ладно. Да. Мне холодно. Доволен?

\- Не нужно огрызаться, - Наполеон поднялся на ноги, слегка потянулся, а затем шагнул вперед и сел рядом с Ильей, не обратив внимания на то, как тот немедленно напрягся.

Затем он снял пиджак и накинул его Илье на плечи. 

\- Я не ребенок, - раздраженно процедил тот.

\- Конечно, нет, но ты уже начал синеть, а мне еще понадобится ассистент. 

Целую секунду Илья размышлял о том, не швырнуть ли пиджак Наполеону в лицо. Однако становилось действительно холодно, а ткань была такой мягкой и теплой. Пиджак был велик ему в плечах, рукава же оказались слишком короткими. Так что он не стал продевать в них руки, бросил сердитый взгляд на Наполеона и уставился на свои ботинки. Илье казалось, будто Наполеон жалеет его – как может жалеть взрослый потерявшегося ребенка – и это ему сильно не нравилось. 

– Спасибо, - буркнул он.

Наполеон улыбнулся.

– Пожалуйста. 

Сам он остался в рубашке с длинным рукавом, измятой до невозможности, и какой-то неплотной на вид. 

Илья какое-то время колебался. Но Наполеон снова посмотрел в окно, потер руки, словно бы не замечая его, и Илья понял, что, правда, хочет, чтобы он его отсюда вытащил. Он неохотно придвинулся ближе, практически, прижался. Наполеон удивленно взглянул на него, снова улыбнулся, на этот раз более лениво, и обнял Илью за плечи. Илья замер, попытался было отодвинуться, но в итоге только прижался сильнее, просто инстинктивно, и стал таращиться на дверь – чтобы не смотреть Наполеону в глаза. Он боялся увидеть в них насмешку или, и того хуже, – жалость. Тело Наполеона было горячим, как печка. 

Чтобы как-то отвлечься от этих мыслей, Илья спросил:   
\- И как мы выберемся отсюда?

\- Не любишь сюрпризы?

\- Нет.

Наполеон чуть слышно рассмеялся. 

– Посмотри на дверь. Что ты видишь?

\- Сталь старая. Сама дверь не слишком толстая. Стены тоже старые, но толстые. Бетон и кирпичи. Полы бетонные. Окошко открывается снаружи. Изнутри нет никакой ручки.

\- Так, - одобрительно сказал Наполеон. – И?

\- А что еще? – озадаченно спросил Илья. – Щель под дверью узкая, в нее только пальцы пролезут. Дверь открывают, чтобы передать еду, но делают это под присмотром вооруженных винтовками охранников. От твоего ножа не будет много пользы.

\- Дверь, Илья. Что еще ты можешь сказать о двери?

Илья злобно покосился на него:   
\- Ты издеваешься надо мной?

\- Ни в коей мере – хотя ты и становишься очень милым, когда бесишься, - Илья зарычал, и Наполеон снова беззвучно усмехнулся. – Скажи мне, где петли?

Илья снова посмотрел на дверь и буркнул сквозь зубы:  
– Внутри.

\- Именно. Я думаю, когда строили бомбоубежище, это место отвели под склад. Камеру здесь устроили относительно недавно, и сделали это не должным образом. Трубы довольно новые и дверь тоже.

\- Какая разница, что петли внутри? Запирается-то она снаружи. 

\- Спецназовцы такие спецназовцы, - Наполеон покачал головой. – Отбери у вас оружие, и вы уже не слишком-то хорошо решаете проблемы.

\- Неправда, - ощетинился Илья. – В рукопашном бою мы тоже хороши.

\- Верю на слово, - поддразнил Наполеон.

И Илья с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не засветить ему по лицу. Он снова посмотрел на петли. Наполеон, что, собирается вышибить дверь? Нет, это спровоцирует охранников. Что такое он может сделать, чтобы они не услышали? 

Тем временем караульные сменились. В окошко заглянул новый охранник и тут же закрыл створку. 

– И что теперь? – тихо проговорил Илья.

\- Пока рано. Терпение.

\- Если твой великий план не сработает, я буду смеяться.

\- Полагаю, я рискну пережить это чудовищное оскорбление, - ответил Наполеон. Стало уже настолько темно, что его усмешки не было видно. – Но если я вытащу нас отсюда, я получу награду?

\- А как же цезий?

\- Его нам тоже предстоит обнаружить.

\- Какую награду? – подозрительно спросил Илья.

\- Поцелуй? – шутливо спросил Наполеон, и рассмеялся, когда Илья подавился воздухом.

\- Ты это не всерьез.

\- Да?

\- Такие шутки…

\- Уверяю тебя, я совершенно серьезен, - ответил Наполеон.

Голос у него был низкий и хриплый, и Илью снова бросило в дрожь, на этот раз вовсе не от холода. Однако Наполеон, кажется, понял все неправильно и погладил его руки через ткань. Поцеловать Наполеона? Илья не знал, что и думать, однако, к своему удивлению, ощутил внутри какой-то теплый прилив и всплеск нетерпения. Пожалуй, он был бы не против поцеловать Наполеона, хотя сама идея, безусловно, была глупая и неправильная.

\- Я еще никогда ни с кем не целовался, - неловко признался Илья, сам не зная, почему решился сказать это _агенту ЦРУ_. 

И замер, когда Наполеон в ответ низко застонал.

\- Ох, не стоило этого говорить, - ослабевшим голосом произнес он.

\- Почему? Это правда. 

Наполеон поерзал, будто бы ему вдруг стало неудобно сидеть, а затем, вздохнув, спросил:  
\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Ты опять?

\- Мне просто интересно, достиг ли ты возраста согласия?

Илья подавил желание потереть лицо руками. 

– Естественно. Почему мы вообще говорим о..? Я могу начать ломать тебе пальцы.

Наполеон задушено хмыкнул. 

– Ну вот, я попаду в ад.

Илья подождал немного, но Наполеон больше ничего не сказал. Илья тоже решил молчать, хотя внутри и кипело раздражение. Он совершенно обессилел, сидел тут злой и голодный и пытался не заснуть и дождаться волшебных часов, о которых говорил Наполеон. И все же он пригрелся у Наполеона под боком и вырубился. 

Проснулся он от того, что Наполеон легко потряс его за плечо:  
\- Эй, пора.

Илья зевнул, потер лицо руками, а затем поднялся на ноги и потянулся. Наполеон был уже у двери. 

– И что теперь? – прошептал Илья, а затем его вдруг осенило: - У тебя что, есть какая-то црушная штука, как в кино?

В темноте раздался тихий смех.

– Нет. Но у меня в руках нож, а тут внутри петли, так что если я буду действовать осторожно, и ты поможешь приподнять дверь снизу, я смогу снять ее с петель.

\- О, - Илья выругался про себя.

Он должен был понять. Он ведь все же был солдатом.

\- Прости, никакого чуда, - весело сказал Наполеон. – А теперь подними дверь, пожалуйста. Я слышу, как охранник храпит снаружи, но лучше нам все же действовать потише.

***

Завладев оружием, Илья сразу же превратился из немного неуклюжего, долговязого парня в кого-то по-настоящему пугающего. Спецназ не даром заработал свою репутацию: какой бы ни была ловушка, в которую угодила его группа, она должна была быть идеально спланированной, чтобы обезвредить ее участников. Они нашли проводную связь, с помощью который Наполеон вызвал подкрепление, и к тому времени, как украденный цезий был найден, на место уже прибыло множество молдавских силовиков на джипах.  
Наполеон с облегчением передал им дела, а затем залез в один из джипов, указав Илье следовать за собой. Тот поначалу колебался, но в итоге все же с явной неохотой последовал за ним, устроился на переднем сиденье и начал откровенно зевать.

\- Мне нужно связаться со своими.

\- Тебе нужно принять горячий душ и поспать не на бетонном полу. Расслабься. Местные власти свяжутся со всеми, с кем нужно, – соврал Наполеон. 

Илья хмуро посмотрел на него, но кивнул, хотя и не проронил до самого Кишинева ни слова. У Наполеона был забронирован номер в небольшом отеле в центре города. Им пришлось воспользоваться служебным входом, чтобы не напугать персонал своим внешним видом и пропахшей порохом, перепачканной в грязи и крови одеждой.   
Наполеон уступил Илье право первым пойти в душ, и пока тот мылся, успел сделать звонок оператору ЦРУ. Когда завернутый в халат Илья, зевая, вышел из душа, Наполеон сказал ему:  
\- Если хочешь есть, можешь заказать что-нибудь в номер.

Илья пожал плечами и взял со стола меню. Наполеон прошел в душ и понял, что, благодаря Илье, горячей воды уже почти не осталось. Помывшись и вытершись, он вышел из душа и улыбнулся про себя – Илья уснул на диване, положив меню в кожаной обложке, словно щит, себе на грудь. Наполеон достал из шкафа запасное оделяло и накрыл спящего, а сам пошел в спальню и забрался под стеганое покрывало.

Утром они заказали завтрак. Илья очаровательно смотрелся в чужой одежде. Она висела на плечах, рукава были откровенно коротки, а брюки не доходили даже до лодыжек. Но собственная одежда Ильи была в таком состоянии, что если бы они сдали ее в прачечную, у сотрудников случилась бы истерика. За свой костюм Наполеон тоже не стал бороться, и сегодня на нем был уже новый – безупречный. 

Наполеон выбрал себе тосты, яичницу и кофе, Илья же, казалось, был полон решимости заказать все, что было в меню. Покончив с завтраком, Илья вернулся на диван и спросил, глядя на Наполеона поверх чашки кофе:  
\- И что теперь?

\- Положение спасено, - сказал Наполеон, - по крайней мере, сейчас.

\- Ты уезжаешь из Молдовы? – немного резко спросил Илья.

\- И, кажется, скоро, – ухмыльнулся Наполеон. – Так я получу свой поцелуй?

\- Не знаю, достаточно ли я впечатлен, - сказал Илья, делая вид, что не замечает проступившего на щеках румянца. – С базы я вытаскивал тебя, как нянька. И стреляешь ты для агента так себе. 

\- Не так уж я плох, - запротестовал Наполеон, а затем Илья ухмыльнулся, и он понял, что попался. – Не заставляй меня наказывать тебя, - добавил он, качая головой, а затем замолчал, увидев, как Илья вспыхнул еще сильнее.

Интересно.

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы допить свой кофе, - медленно произнес Наполеон. – А затем объявить мне, получу ли я поцелуй.

Илья не стал спешить и целое представление устроил, пока осушал свою чашку. Маленький дьявол! Наконец, опустив чашку на стол, он, внезапно занервничав, передвинулся поближе к Наполеону. Наполеон нежно притянул Илью ближе, его восхитительные синие глаза на секунду расширились, а затем закрылись, а щеки и кончики ушей заалели. Наполеон сделал медленный вдох, его член от одной этой картины встал и уперся в шов на брюках. Черт, каким же он был старым грязным ублюдком! Он хотел взять себе гораздо больше, чем первый поцелуй Ильи. В этом секундном помрачении рассудка он захотел себе все: первый раз во всех смыслах, его девственность – и все остальное. Это было намного больше, чем безрассудная страсть, ощущения были такие, будто он на полной скорости летит к зависимости, поэтому Наполеон почти до крови прикусил губу изнутри.

\- Наполеон, - прошептал Илья, не открывая глаз и начиная хмуриться, и тот поцеловал его в лоб легким, дразнящим поцелуем. – Что… - начал Илья и осекся.

Наполеон выдавил улыбку. 

– Возможно, первый поцелуй должен быть с кем-то особенным.

Илья отстранился и посмотрел на Наполеона с искренним удивлением. Затем он почему-то рассердился. 

\- Ты! – он чуть слышно выругался, а затем покраснел уже от гнева. 

Илья сейчас был прекрасен. Глаза его горели. Длинными пальцами он ухватился за воротник рубашки Наполеона, притянул того к себе и проговорил со злостью:  
\- А твой первый поцелуй? Какой он был?

\- С какой-то девчонкой за трибунами в старшей школе, - Наполеон даже имени ее не помнил.

\- Да, смотрю, это был кто-то очень особенный, - презрительно фыркнул Илья.

\- Я просто хочу сказать, что…

\- Ты хочешь поцеловать меня или нет?

\- Да, но…

Илья выплюнул что-то по-русски – Наполеон не разобрал, что именно, - а затем наклонился и впился ему в губы, скорее кусая, чем целуя. Наполеон на секунду застыл, а затем выдохнул и чуть развернув лицо Ильи за подбородок, втащил того к себе на колени. Илье потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы разобраться, как сделать, чтобы поцелуй стал нежным, а затем он позволил Наполеону вести. Когда Илья, наконец, отстранился, они оба задыхались. Глаза Ильи затуманились, в них все еще проглядывали отблески гнева и легкой неуверенности, которая исчезла, стоило Наполеону благоговейно провести руками по его спине.

\- Пропади оно все пропадом, ты великолепен. С ума схожу от того, какой ты красивый, - сказал Наполеон, и Илья, зардевшись еще сильнее, спрятал лицо у Наполеона на шее, как будто смутившись. 

Наполеон коснулся губами его уха, затем поцеловал линию челюсти. Он чувствовал, как в бедро ему упирался вставший член Ильи, но пока не решался на активные действия, чтобы не испугать. 

\- Когда я увидел тебя в камере, - прошептал Наполеон, гладя его по бокам, - я подумал, что мне слишком сильно по голове дали.

Илья фыркнул, но глаз не поднял:   
\- Наверное, так и было.

\- Ты должен поехать со мной в Нью-Йорк, - поддавшись порыву, сказал Наполеон, и на этот раз Илья посмотрел на него удивленно. – У меня красивый дом в Бруклине. И я покажу тебе город. Тебе нужно увидеть город, пока ты достаточно молод, чтобы в полной мере им насладиться.

\- Ты меня не знаешь.

\- Я знаю, что тебя, скорее всего, ждут неприятности, - Наполеон продолжал осторожно успокаивающе гладить Илью. – Твое слово против сообщения о том, что ты предал команду и остался единственным выжившим. В целости и сохранности. Этот человек, вероятно, находится в выгодном положении.

\- И что, - огрызнулся Илья, снова поддаваясь раздражению, – дать предателю свободу действий и сбежать самому?

\- Я думаю, ждать расследования этого неприятного инцидента лучше в Нью-Йорке, а не в Лефортово.

\- Думаю, до этого не дойдет, - Илья, тем не менее, уверенным не выглядел, и Наполеон решил надавить:  
\- Ты же знаешь, как это бывает. И, кроме того, что с твоей семьей?

\- А что? – в тоне Ильи появились стальные нотки.

\- Ты, правда, хочешь, чтобы они навещали тебя в тюрьме? Пока будет идти расследование?

Илья так посмотрел на него, что на секунду Наполеон решил, что зашел слишком далеко. Злость Ильи сменилась черной яростью, от которой прекрасные глаза его прищурились, взгляд отяжелел, а с губы сжались, словно он не позволял себе зарычать. Затем Илья резко отвел взгляд, с силой вдохнул и выдохнул. Руки его, лежавшие на плечах Наполеона, на секунду напряглись, а затем он расслабился.

\- У меня нет семьи, - сухо сказал Илья. – Возможно, в том, что ты говоришь, есть смысл. Но если я поеду с тобой в Нью-Йорк, я стану дезертиром.

\- Ничего подобного. Наши страны сотрудничают. Мы все устроим, – неосторожно сказал Наполеон, хотя знал, что Сандерса от такого удар хватит. – Если только ты решишься.

Илья явно раздумывал над сказанным, покусывая нижнюю губу и не замечая, как Наполеон поерзал и пересел поудобнее. Затем он сказал, вздохнув:   
\- У меня другая идея. Ты поможешь мне найти доказательства того, что тот, кому мы доверяли, - предатель. Затем я попрошу об отпуске.

\- Торгуешься, – усмехнулся Наполеон. Этот молодой большевик был хитер, хоть и манипулировал не слишком ловко. - Ладно.

***

Куратор Наполеона из ЦРУ позвонил, когда они отъехали от аэропорта на потрясающем красном родстере Тесла. Наполеон надел беспроводную гарнитуру и ответил на звонок:  
\- Да, да сэр. Вернулся… Да, сэр, здесь рядом со мной, сэр. – Наполеон улыбнулся покосившемуся на него Илье. - Полагаю, технически я его украл. – Илья закатил глаза. – Нет, не против воли, он бы руку мне сломал… Да, сэр. Я знаю. Да. Да, военный. Да, мы думаем, он был украден с территории России. Да, молдавская сторона все уладит.

Пока Наполеон разговаривал, Илья, все еще чувствовавший себя неуверенно, смотрел в окно машины. Диспетчер поставила его на ожидание, а потом вместо группы Альфа соединила его со службой внешней разведки. И грубый резкий голос на другом конце с язвительным комментарием согласился принять его запрос, а затем приказал ему ехать в Нью-Йорк. Илья добавил, что будет ждать следующих указаний, но эта реплика осталось без ответа. Вот и все.

\- Хорошо, сэр. Да. Я знаю. До встречи. – Наполеон отключился, снял наушник и положил его в бардачок. – Все в порядке. Вопросы с визой улажены, а свой новый паспорт ты сможешь забрать завтра в российском посольстве.

\- Обычно вы, американцы, депортируете шпионов.

\- Никто не говорил, что ты шпион. Ты спецназовец, а не разведчик, - Наполеон вскинул бровь. – А сейчас ты вообще просто турист. Все кристально честно.

\- Все это - очень глупая идея, - сказал Илья, продолжая жадно разглядывать виды Нью-Йорка из окна.

Сияющие стеклянные небоскребы - символ богатства и могущества Америки. До операции в Молдове он никогда еще не выезжал из России, а теперь оказался здесь, на другом конце мира. Все это было как-то нереально.

\- Правда? Мне кажется, что на данный момент это лучшая моя идея.

\- Умение генерить плохие идеи – не то, чем следует гордиться, - теперь, когда ощущение новизны прошло, Илья снова напрягся. 

Он довольно ясно понимал, почему Наполеон хотел, чтобы он вернулся с ним в Нью-Йорк. Наполеон хотел его – даже если «хотел» не совсем подходящее слово, чтобы описать тот голод, с которым тот смотрел на него там, в Молдове. Горящие темной похотью глаза, поцелуи, заразительные и порочные. 

Наполеон, казалось, ничего не замечал. Он уже снова звонил, на этот раз по громкой связи, договаривался о какой-то доставке, и Илья глубже осел в кожаное кресло. К тому времени, как они свернули в тихий, зеленый район, Илья окончательно понял, что чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Он использовал Наполеона, чтобы доказать, что контакт был подкуплен, но теперь уже не был уверен, что торговаться было хорошей идеей. Он должен быль отправиться сразу в директорат. Этот голос из Москвы звучал в телефонной трубке так издевательски, что Илья занервничал: он что, должен был тут шпионить за Наполеоном? Или делать еще что-нибудь похуже? Он будто бы очутился в темном лесу, ему не хватало его команды. Даже та, на острие ножа жизнь в Альфе казалась ему намного проще.

Они остановились у роскошного таун-хауса, во дворе которого стояла темнокожая девушка с дредами, держа на поводке собаку. Та вся была красно-коричневая, кроме белого пятна на животе, и похожа была на некую помесь ретривера, овчарки, колли и еще кого-то. У нее были стоячие уши, длинный пушистый хвост и большая тяжелая морда. Когда Наполеон вышел из машины, собака запрыгала, как сумасшедшая, лая и натягивая поводок. Девушка отпустила ее, и собака рванула вперед, заскулила и запрыгала возле Наполеона. 

\- Лежать, - рассмеялся Наполеон. - Лежать, мальчик, эй. Сидеть. – Пес сел, тяжело дыша и не отводя обожающего взгляда от хозяина. – Привет Энни, все в порядке?

\- Все хорошо, сэр, как всегда, - Энни помахала им и быстро пошла к белому автомобилю, припаркованному на противоположной стороне улицы.

\- Присматривает за собакой, - пояснил Наполеон, когда Илья осторожно выбрался из машины. – Забыл спросить. Как ты относишься к собакам?

Илья пожал плечами. У него никогда не было собаки, у отца была аллергия на животных, а в спецназе никому не разрешали играть со служебными псами. 

– Ну, они определенно нравятся мне больше, чем кошки.

\- Я поставлю машину в гараж, - Наполеон погладил собаку по голове, и та радостно замахала хвостом. – Побудешь тут с Автоликом?

Илья подумал, что назвать так собаку было уж как-то чересчур. Он медленно кивнул, и Наполеон снова сел в машину. Автолик доверчиво посмотрел на Илью и вежливо обнюхал его руки, но стоило Наполеону появиться из гаража, как его вниманием снова полностью завладел хозяин. Криво усмехнувшись, Илья решил, что, в конце концов, понял, что чувствует. Было что-то необычное в его внешности, что-то в его ауре, чему невозможно было противиться. 

Таунхаус был отделан в белых и коричневых тонах: белые стены, дубовые полы, белая с натуральным деревом мебель, белые диваны. Гостиная простиралась на два этажа, на верхнем этаже стояли стол, стул и высокие полки с книгами. На нижнем был камин, а на стенах висели большие картины в роскошных рамах, написанные маслом и акварелью. Самые маленькие из них были размером с две ладони Ильи, самая большая была выше его роста. Илья восхищенно таращился на них, пока Наполеон возился с чем-то в кухне, а Автолик радостно гарцевал вокруг него, стуча когтями по полу.

\- Нравятся? – наконец, спросил Наполеон, встав рядом с ним со стаканом скотча в руке.

\- Некоторые вполне ничего, - поколебавшись, ответил Илья. Раньше ему никогда не приходилось высказывать свое мнение об искусстве. 

\- Кстати, напомни с какого возраста в России можно употреблять алкоголь?

\- С восемнадцати. И я старше – прорычал Илья. – Опять?

Наполеон улыбнулся ему.

– Так-то лучше. Я предпочитаю волчонка крольчонку.

Очень хотелось швырнуть стакан Наполеону в лицо, но вместо этого Илья отпил из него.

– Мне приказали ехать в Нью-Йорк, - сказал он слегка нетерпеливо. – Когда я звонил доложиться.

\- Я так и думал, - с восторгом отозвался Наполеон, затем отошел в сторону и опустился в кресло. Автолик, наконец, успокоившись, улегся у его ног. – Тебя не учили контролирования выражение лица? Хотя, полагаю, при вашей обычной форме в этом особо и смысла нет. Кстати, балаклавы - это совсем не модно… 

\- Но…почему? – беспомощно спросил Илья. – Раз ты все равно знал, что меня послали, почему тогда привел меня сюда? В свой дом?

И вот снова в глазах его мелькнул тот самый голод, хотя Наполеон быстро скрыл его за очаровательной улыбкой. 

– Просто такой каприз? Ради удовольствия? Или, может, из жадности?

Когда Илья нерешительно подошел к нему, он опустил стакан на пол. А когда тот влез к нему на колени, забрал и его стакан и поставил рядом со своим.

\- Тебе что, первого поцелуя оказалось недостаточно? - рассеяно спросил Илья, балансируя у него на коленях. Наполеон держал руки при себе. – Хочешь заполучить и все остальное? 

\- Ну, меня сложно в этом винить, не находишь? – поддразнил Наполеон.

Илья подумал, что Наполеон был человеком, который любил красивые вещи. Роскошный дом, его странная, обширная коллекция предметов искусства, прекрасная, несомненно дорогая одежда. В его деструктивной жадности было что-то наркоманское, словно какая-то тайная жажда побуждала его собирать все это и сохранять у себя в логове. Наполеон любил красивые вещи, но, кроме того, он, безусловно, любил ими _обладать_ , поэтому Илья и был здесь. 

Илья нерешительно наклонился, а затем порывисто преодолел последний разделявший их дюйм и стал неловко целовать Наполеона, пока тот, с присущей ему самоуверенностью, снова с легкостью не перехватил контроль. Тут Илья добровольно сдался. Он не знал, куда девать руки, и потому вцепился ими Наполеону в плечи. А когда тот просунул ему бедро между ног, Илья поначалу смущенно застыл, а затем сам стал тереться о твердые мускулы. Сперва неловко, потом, по мере того, как его захватывало удовольствие, все более и более нетерпеливо, придушенно выдыхая Наполеону в губы. 

\- Не здесь, - прошептал тот. Голос у него был резкий и хриплый, словно у голодного зверя. Он прерывисто и горячо дышал Илье в лицо. – Пошли в постель.

Илья неуверенно прикусил губу. У него стоял так, что в голове шумело, он был возбужден сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни, и при этом чувствовал, как член Наполеона упирается ему в бедро, словно под одеждой у того был спрятан твердый стержень.

– Я не знаю.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Наполеон нежнее. – Когда ты будешь готов. – На этот раз они целовались, пока Илья не стал задыхаться, пока голова у него не закружилась, а член болезненно не засаднило. Похоть Наполеона была такой естественной, что последние сомнения быстро развеялись.

\- В постель, - прошептал Илья на грани слышимости.

\- Уверен?

\- Да.

\- Хорошо, - Наполеон погладил его по спине, поцеловал в щеку влажными и припухшими губами, - Если станет некомфортно, сразу же говори. 

Пошатываясь, они поднялись наверх. Слава богу, собака за ними не пошла. В гостиной они скинули обувь, пиджаки остались где-то на лестнице, рубашка Ильи – в дверях спальни, а ремень – у кровати. Наполеон уложил его на покрывало и склонился над ним, удерживая вес на руках, Илья нетерпеливо терзал его рубашку, стащил плечевую кобуру, затем вцепился в галстук. 

Наполеон отстранился, снял галстук сам и улыбнулся:   
\- Ничего, если я помогу тебе справиться с напряжением?

\- Каким образом? – спросил Илья в замешательстве, и все же позволил Наполеону снять с себя брюки и трусы. Член у него стоял так, что тут же прилип к животу. 

Наполеон сплюнул в ладонь, сжал его член и медленно провел по нему рукой от основания до головки, снова с этим в высшей мере несносным самодовольным выражением лица. Илья взвыл. Удовольствие волной прокатилось по телу. Он принялся слепо цепляться за руки Наполеона. Тот усмехнулся, медленно лаская его. Илья начал сам толкаться в загрубевшую от рукоятки пистолета ладонь. Дыхание у него сбивалось, он цеплялся за покрывало, все ближе и ближе подходя к ослепительно-белому экстазу, а затем резко вскрикнул, когда Наполеон наклонился и взял в рот его член. Даже стараясь изо всех сил, он не смог бы сдержаться и не издать тонкий беспомощный стон, когда Наполеон придушенно усмехнулся и сглотнул, а затем принялся облизывать его член, пока Илья не заерзал и не уперся Наполеону в плечи.

\- Ну как? – самодовольно спросил Наполеон, и Илья долго смотрел на него, медленно моргая.

\- Неплохо, - сказал Илья, пытаясь, чтобы это прозвучало равнодушно.

Однако, ничего у него не вышло, и Наполеон рассмеялся. 

\- Что если мы вымоемся и попробуем снова?

Илья думал, что если они останутся голые вдвоем, ему будет неловко и нервно, но, как оказалось, в этом не было ничего странного. В лагерях спецназовцев был общий душ, так что непривычно ему не было. Сказать по правде, он с удовольствием смотрел на могучие плечи и широкие грудные мышцы и тайно наслаждался возможностью положить ладони на литые бедра. Илья был выше Наполеона, но тот все равно чувствовал себя так, будто это Наполеон удерживает его, словно в ловушке, упираясь руками в прохладную кафельную стену и целуя его под потоками теплой воды. 

Когда первый палец, скользкий от мыльной жидкости из неизвестной бутылки, вошел в Илью, ощущения оказались странными. Пожалуй, он даже почувствовал дискомфорт. Но затем тело привыкло к незнакомому ощущению, и второй палец поначалу просто чувствовался очень туго. А затем Илья расслабился и ткнулся губами Наполеону в щеку. Глаза Наполеона были полуприкрыты, кожа горела от удовольствия, он целовал Илью и шептал подбадривания куда-то ему в горло и в губы. Было необычно, но намного менее странно, чем предполагал Илья. Впрочем, и не так уж приятно. Но потом Наполеон согнул пальцы и задел что-то внутри его тела, отчего Илья резко выпрямился и задушено всхлипнул. Удовольствие пронеслось по венам, как ток по оголенным проводам.

\- Мм, вот так, - сказал Наполеон и свободной рукой выключил воду.

Он принялся целовать Илью, заглушая его вскрики, срывавшиеся с губ, когда его пальцы снова проходились по этой великолепной точке. «Простата», - пронеслось в его затуманенном мозгу. И Илья, дрожа и вскрикивая, сам принялся насаживаться Наполеону на пальцы. Он на пробу потянулся к прижатому к его бедру члену Наполеона, но тот покачал головой и отвел его руки. Он потерся о него, а потом, продолжая с силой вталкивать пальцы внутрь, стал целовать Илью в шею и взял в руку его уже снова оживший член. Илья слышал, как его голос отражается от стен ванной, - высокие исполненные желания стоны, сбивчивые «оооо». Он не смог бы удержаться от выкриков, даже если бы захотел. Дыхание Наполеона стало неровным, однако он так и не прикоснулся к своему уже горящему от нетерпения члену. Казалось, он был весь сосредоточен на том, чтобы доставить удовольствие Илье. И от этой порочной мысли, Илья сломался, застонал и выплеснулся Наполеону на пальцы. 

Ничего толком не соображая, Илья позволил Наполеону развернуть себя, и даже не заметил, что вода снова включилась. Он закрыл глаза и позволил помыть себя, наслаждаясь вниманием Наполеона, превращавшим мытье в какой-то интимный процесс. Он едва не рухнул на пол, когда почувствовал, как Наполеон раздвинул руками его ягодицы, и к дырке прижалось что-то теплое и влажное. Стоявший на коленях Наполеон улыбнулся ему и облизнулся. Илья моргнул и пробормотал:   
\- Ты… это… я думал…

\- Не нравится?

\- Я… - член Ильи к его ужасу снова дёрнулся.

Теперь он чувствовал желание более остро – мощный прилив похоти, неизбежно приводящий к извечным мукам. Наполеон с притворной скромностью повернул голову, и Илья, совершенно растворившийся в удовольствии, застонал и выгнул спину, прижимаясь к нему. Язык Наполеона ласкал, дразнил, проходился от входа до яиц, жестко прижимался к его дырке. И делал все это до тех пор, пока член Ильи снова не встал и не начал течь. 

На этот раз было больно, слишком скоро, но Илье было наплевать. Когда Наполеон принялся громко, грязно и жадно вылизывать его, Илья, подвывая от смущения, прижался лицом к кафельной стене. Он хрипло вскрикивал, с губ его срывались стоны, такие же грязные и голодные, как и звуки, которые издавал Наполеон. Илья толкался бедрами назад, навстречу рту Наполеона, и вздрагивал от прикосновений пальцев, нежно мявших его яйца. На это раз, когда Илья кончил, его трясло, а колени ослабли настолько, что он опустился на плитку, вскрикивая и зажимая рот кулаком. Он выкрикивал имя Наполеона – и звучало это почему-то как проклятие. 

Наполеон быстро, хотя и нежно, помыл их обоих, и помог Илье выбраться из душа. Интересно, он кончил? Илья точно не знал. Ему хотелось спать. Закутавшись в полотенце, он навалился на Наполеона и позволил отвести себя к большой кровати, а затем почти сразу уснул.

Утром, пока Наполеон готовил для них завтрак, - блинчики, тосты, яичницу и другие блюда - Илья играл с Автоликом, а потом они ели, устроившись в маленьком саду с аккуратными дорожками и подстриженными кустами. Автолик то и дело требовал почесать его. Илья съел почти все, что приготовил Наполеон, а затем уселся в кресле с чашкой чая. Наполеон же пил кофе, просматривая новости на планшете. И на какую-то секунду Илье стало удивительно уютно, даже естественно. Он почувствовал, как уголки его губ ползут вверх.

Наполеон немедленно это заметил. Казалось, он вообще все замечал. 

– Ну и чем бы тебе хотелось заняться в твой первый день в Нью-Йорке?

Илья осторожно обдумал эту мысль. Впервые за долгое время он принимал решение просто для удовольствия, не для того, чтобы исполнить приказ. И ощущения от этого момента были такие, словно мир замер в пузыре, через который не могли просочиться никакие заботы и проблемы. Возможно, именно так чувствовали себя нормальные люди, люди, живущие обычной жизнь. И на краткий миг Илья преисполнился благодарности к Наполеону за то, что тот дал ему это.

\- Думаю, я хочу попробовать хот-дог, - Илья вспомнил, как его товарищи обсуждали это блюдо, и нахмурился, когда лицо Наполеона слегка перекосилось. – Что?

\- Правда? Хот-дог?

\- Это же традиционная нью-йоркская еда, разве нет? – заметил Илья.

Наполеон фыркнул и принялся опровергать это утверждение.


End file.
